Would this be a good time to talk?
by Elaina96
Summary: BBRae-Oneshot.


Would this be a good time to talk?

It was late as the once blue sky darkened and the yellow sun fell off the horizon. The wind blew softly on this calm summer's night as the stars slowly began to light the sky. In the simplest of terms it was a perfect night to patrol the city.

Robin had split the team up, letting Cyborg make rounds in his car, while he and Starfire were on foot, and that of course left Raven and Beast Boy as the bird's eye view.

The night came peacefully, showing that they only had an hour or so of patrolling to go before they could go home. Apparently Garfield couldn't wait that long as his wings grew too tired to fly. Being that patrol was indeed almost over, he and Raven decided to rest on the roof of a high building, where they could easily see a good part of the city from their perch. The pair walked around the roof for awhile, before both rested at an end together. They sat near the edge, slowly watching as the sun's light fully faded away.

No one said a word when they were flying, mainly because in bird form Garfield couldn't, and Raven just didn't have anything to say. So in the air it was calmly silent, but now that the two were quietly sitting next to one another on the empty roof, it was no longer quiet but awkwardly silent.

"Would this be a good time to talk about it?" He suddenly asked, and she let out a sigh.

"Frankly I don't think there will ever be a good time to talk about it." She answered.

"Harsh."

"Well what did you expect?" She asked somewhat rashly as she turned to him.

"Okay I get it, you're mad…"

She sighed again. "I just don't know why you did it."

"You can't think of any reason why I might kiss you? Really Rae? And you're supposed to be the smart one."

"It… It just caught me off guard." She said turning away from him.

The interaction happened the day before, it didn't exactly happen the way he had planned, and he immediately started regretting his actions when he saw her expression after he had kissed her. He tried to talk to her about it, but she seemed to avoid the discussion, but then again they weren't exactly alone when he would bring it up. So you can imagine when Robin teamed them up how thrilled he was and how clearly she wasn't.

"I take it you don't feel the same way." He couldn't help but notice as he looked down at the floor.

"I…" She started, "I don't know how I feel." She managed to say.

He couldn't help but turn to her then, some hope in his eyes. "What can I do to help you?" He asked.

"Help me with what?"

"Contemplate your feelings." She stared at him in surprise at his choice of words. "You know, figure out how you feel…" He changed his wording.

"I know what contemplating means, I'm just surprised you used the word correctly."

He smiled, "You gotta give me more credit, Rae."

"I know." She couldn't help but agree. "So in what way would you help me contemplate my feelings?" She asked.

"I could give you space, if that's what you want. Or…"

"Or?" She asked.

"Or I could do the opposite." He suggested almost hesitantly.

"And what would be the opposite of giving me space?" She asked.

He couldn't help but smile as he noticeably scooted closer to her. And he held that smile as a small version of her own crept on her lips. "What do you think?" He asked.

"It's not bad." She admitted, and his smile grew as he slowly leaned in, and that was when she was forced to stop him. "Gar…" She began in a soft tone.

His smile faltered as he slowed his approach to her, "What's wrong?"

"I… I don't want to hurt you."

He wanted to smile but moderately held it in as he spoke, "And what makes you think you will hurt me?" He asked.

"My powers." She said slowly.

"I'm not scared of your powers, Rae." He said as he inched forward and closed the distance between them.

The kiss was so sweet, so innocent and delectable. Just like the first, and she wanted to pull away, to tell him to stop, that they can't. But she couldn't find it in her to stop it, to stop him. Instead she melted into the embrace and returned it with yearning, and the only thing that got them to stop was her powers absorbing the air vent that was on the roof and crumpling it into a dented mess of metal.

Raven gasped at the loud destruction and immediately pulled away from him. "Raven…" He began but she stopped him as she got up.

"I need space." She said getting up and walking away.

"Rae." He said getting up and reaching out to her.

"Stay away, Gar." She told him as she crossed her arms away from him.

He began to walk towards her, "No." She was surprised by the response and slowly turned to face him as he spoke. "I'm not gonna stay away…"

"But you said you would give me my space?"

"I did, but that was when you needed to figure out your feelings. And clearly they're figured out." He said, referring to the kiss. He could clearly feel how she melted into it and urged for more. "I don't know why you think you will hurt me, your powers only attack living things when you're mad, and if an air vent is the only thing that suffers when you get passionate, then I don't really see the harm."

"What if it isn't always an air vent, Gar?"

"Then we will handle it." He said approaching her, but she took a step back. "If it really bothers you then we will take it slow, test limits, see how things go…" She was still hesitant as she slowly looked off distantly. "I'm not gonna let you say no to us, Raven. Not over your powers. You have to tell me you don't want to be with me to get me to go and leave you alone." He stopped and looked at her, waiting for her to tell him what he just said, and she really wanted to tell him that, but she couldn't lie to him, or herself. He then slowly grabbed his communicator to check the time as she stood there, overwhelmed in her thoughts. "Patrol is over; we can head back to the tower." He told her. But before he could make any movement towards leaving she jumped on him.

She flung herself forward, grabbed his face with her hands and pulled him close to her, connecting them once more. He might have been slightly surprised, but that didn't stop him from kissing her back. His hands went to her curvy hips as hers wrapped around his shoulders and neck. He found himself willingly losing his balance and slowly falling backwards to the floor of the roof, taking her with him as they lightly crashed onto the ground. If it hurt him at all he didn't show it as he was occupied at the moment.

Raven felt she was being selfish, here she was kissing the changeling and completely ignoring anything her powers were doing as she did so. But yet she found she couldn't help it, each kiss had been so divine, so sweet, so delectable... Here we have the most selfless person in the world giving it all up for a boy; just to kiss a boy. She had never been more disappointed in herself. But then again, she was only half human…


End file.
